


救世主是个龙牙齿 (The Draco Tooth Savior)

by animauxxxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Draco wearing muggle auror clothes for Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, actually they're just very nice suits, auror!Harry, bottom!Draco, healer!Draco
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animauxxxx/pseuds/animauxxxx
Summary: 撕开麻瓜傲罗封装，一只后脑勺发尾软乎的小羊羔卷拽宝外卖打包。舔一舔，搅一搅，救世主是个龙牙齿。A domestic afternoon talk between our boys led to Draco wearing muggle auror clothes, and Harry, well, let's say he kind of lost it. In a good way.





	救世主是个龙牙齿 (The Draco Tooth Savior)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Harry's birthday last year, only thought I should post it on ao3 right now *sorry* Anyways... enjoy :)))

噢这是个错误。  
  
德拉科忍住了扯开领带的冲动，把伸到半空的手插进了裤袋里。他第四次转过头看向墙上的挂钟，和十分钟前相比只多走了那么一丁点儿。  
  
他干嘛换掉平时的魔咒伤害科那件墨绿长袍？他大可以披件睡袍，可以套上压在箱底的霍格沃兹校服，或是索性证实那不知从何时起就有的流言（“纯血巫师袍子底下什么都不穿”）……他完全可以这么做，而不是特地跑去麻瓜伦敦的高级时装店，花上大把时间定制了一整套行头。  
  
也许他的脑袋叫鹰头马身有翼兽给踩了。一头名叫哈利·波特的鹰头马身有翼兽，德拉科忿忿地想。  
  
上个星期三，同样也是在这间屋子里，缩在长沙发上的德拉科一颗接一颗地往嘴里塞刚出炉的黄油焦糖爆米花。顺带一提，这是第一次也是最后一次他们自己尝试做爆米花了。没错，在前斯莱特林级长尝试用火焰熊熊让那些美味的小米粒爆开却毁了厨房之后，他们一致认为有些东西是再多的清水如泉和恢复如初也无法拯救的。  
  
德拉科闲着的左手指着电视机里攒动的人头，仿佛他的食指就是一个问句。显然哈利也这么理解，他用盛着热饮的马克杯碰碰德拉科的膝盖：“FBI探员，”接着扯过法兰绒毯子盖上德拉科露在外边的光洁脚背，“麻瓜傲罗的一种。”  
  
秋日的午后已经开始转凉，即使房间里有恒温咒，毯子依然是相当令人欢迎的存在。摩挲着脚趾头底下的毛绒质感，他嘬了一口杯子里的薄荷巧克力。清凉甜腻的程度刚刚好，和着透过窗棂洒在身上暖融融的日光一起流到了胃里。他满足地叹了口气。  
  
注意到其中有几个和大多数罩着印有字母背心的人穿的不太一样，他又开口道：“那几个呢？”  
  
“法医。”哈利蹬掉拖鞋挤到他旁边，“也许穿着制服帅气地举枪是麻瓜男孩儿们的梦想，但正装笔挺修身又性感，瞧着让人更加浮想联翩不是吗？”语毕还冲他调皮地眨眨眼睛。  
  
出于某种条件反射或是防御机制，德拉科当时的反应是哼了哼嗤之以鼻，然而在这句可笑的评语绕着他脑子里晃了一个礼拜也仍未消失之后，他知道自己需要做点什么了。并不是说他有多在意对方的想法，这只不过是一个研究，一个实验。没错，就是这样。  
  
自我肯定让德拉科镇定了点，却漏听了背后愈来愈近的脚步声。  
  
“嘿。”  
  
像是被踩到了尾巴的猫，德拉科腾地一下转过身，撞上了显然是想要同他脸颊打招呼的现任傲罗队长，以及对方手里装满食物的纸袋子，霍格莫德村的战利品噼里啪啦撒了一地。  
  
然而此刻前救世主只顾着眼神直直地盯住自己，丝毫没有想要将锅形蛋糕和冰糕球从木质地板上拯救起来的意思。  
  
多么的不称职啊！德拉科觉得有责任代表全巫师界腹诽。  
  
他转而好似整暇地理了理衣襟：浅灰色长裤，星空灰衬衣，暗色花纹背心，墨绿色滚边构成了令人惊艳的细节，相得益彰。没有过多的修饰，立体的剪裁却将他的腰收得恰到好处。他知道自己看上去棒透了，却没法止住胃里扑棱扑棱的小精灵。  
  
哈利不得已后退几步，视线将他从头到脚仔仔细细扫了个来回，像是要记下每一颗纽扣每一缕褶皱。这种慢条斯理的记录方式让德拉科几乎要将手指交叉起来了。  
  
德拉科清了清嗓子眯起眼睛：“喜欢你看到的吗？”  
  
如果他敢说不喜欢，我就烧了他右边的眉毛。  
  
哈利的目光唰地回到他脸上，眼神缓缓聚焦，单音节词语掷地有声，“不。”  
  
啊，所以这绝对是个错误。  
  
真是种奇怪的感觉，前一分钟他觉得胃里像装了几百只小精灵一样搅个不停，而这一瞬又仿佛吞了缺少紫色那一半的吐吐糖，咕嘟咕嘟拼命地往上涌。  
  
他需要夺门而出，需要不数到三就幻影移形，还需要把四年级时制作的那些破特臭大粪徽章统统往对方身上扔过去...... 三把扫帚这个点还开着吗？他需要黄油啤酒。很多很多的黄油啤酒。  
  
可他像是被冻住了腿，什么也做不了。一旁的挂毯突然变得令人着迷的有趣，吸引着他全部的注意力。  
  
“我爱死了。”哈利的绿眼睛闪闪发亮，迈着大步迅速朝他走来。  
  
德拉科突然就胸口满满当当，好像自己赢了一场并不存在的比赛，金灿灿的一百五十分紧紧握在手里。他松了一记连自己都没意识到屏了许久的呼吸，又被哈利凑上来撬开他牙齿的吻烧得红到了耳朵尖尖。  
  
接下来的事情顺理成章。  
  
这个雷厉风行想到就行动的格莱芬多简直色急攻心，倒不是说他每次碰到德拉科的事就还能留有什么自制力。  
  
于是圣芒戈主治疗师的背在分别遭到了印花墙纸、土豆沙发、雕花桃心木门的袭击之后，终于触到了柔软光滑的床垫。期间一身昂贵的行头被扯的七七八八，嘴唇、下巴、脖子、后腰...... 能够着的地方无一不遭到某位傲罗呵护备至的蹂躏。  
  
可惜这躺下的舒适待遇没能享受多久，他就被翻了个个儿趴在了那里。  
  
眼下他正整个人呈现俯卧的姿势，只有腰被对方一手捞起来，屁股撅在半空中。身后的人摘掉了眼镜跪在他腿间，呼出的热气让他两条腿直打颤。  
  
舌头进来的时候德拉科告诉自己要放松。他其实可怕疼了，这个秘密也许只有纳西莎和卢修斯知道。被巴克比克抓伤那次尽管有着夸张的表演成分，但绝大部分都是真的，他的确很疼。  
  
所以通常来说床头矮柜里那罐自制润滑膏很有用，而哈利的无杖润滑咒也念得很溜。但不是今天。今天他会允许哈利除了舔舐什么都不用，放任对方以更为享受的节奏进行，毕竟这是个特别的日子。  
  
他知道自己紧得要命。  
  
德拉科半是自暴自弃地捂在枕头里，企图将自己哼哼唧唧的呻吟都埋住，或是索性就这么闷死，好省下他日后的羞愧难当。他的脸颊和耳朵成了熟透的番茄，细长的指节抓着床单，承受着敏感处细致的开拓。哈利的舌头舔过入口的褶皱，捏住他臀部的手向两边用力，湿软的舌头戳刺进攻，带着不时的轻轻吮吸。  
  
不断累积的快感让德拉科皮肤底下透出的红色从脖子到后背晕染开去。原本苍白的肌肤只需一丁点的刺激就会起反应，哈利可以说相当迷恋他这点，如果自己背上、腰上、脖子上乐此不疲地出现的那些褪色程度深浅不一的记号能够说明些什么的话。  
  
哈利的嘴唇不知什么时候离开了他的后穴，雨点一般吻着他汗津津的腰窝。取而代之的是两根颀长的手指，它们进入到了更深的地方翻转摩擦，另一只手则兢兢业业地抚摸着照顾他的会阴。双重夹击令德拉科的腰胯不由自主地摆动，企图寻求更多的刺激。  
  
他额头抵住前臂小声地喘着气，左手伸到后头胡乱挥着去抓哈利一窝乱糟糟的头发，也不知道是要推开对方还是让他更用力点。他壮着胆子抬起脑袋朝后望去，哈利未被镜片遮挡的脸上写满掠食者的渴望，下巴上亮晶晶的混杂着他的口水和自己的体液，手上的动作在看到德拉科放大的瞳孔时加快了节奏。  
  
萨拉查在上，他一下子就硬的发疼。  
  
然而下一秒自己屁股上就多了一圈深深的牙印。德拉科怪叫一声疼出了眼泪：“啊！你什么毛病！”  
  
他试图用力拉扯哈利的头发作为报复，手上却因为对方突然勾起碾按的手指打了滑，整个人触电一样弓起。高潮来临的前兆令他的眼眶不由自主地发红湿润，后背肌肉绷成了一根待发的弦，而身体里已经增加到三根手指的满胀感与抽动发出的水声对他的理智更是一点帮助也没有。  
  
全身的皮肤都蒸腾着热气，他忍着尾骨处的酥麻张开嘴想说些不痛不痒的吐槽挽回点优势，比如“原来格兰芬多救世主魔药学上的笨手笨脚都补到别的地方来了”之类的，可还没等舌头转起来，分身就被那位“笨手笨脚”的救世主给轻松握住，缓慢地上下摩擦，把他平日里的伶牙俐齿搅成了一团浆糊。  
  
哈利的手指每一下都有力地抚过德拉科体内的关键部位，在他明白找对了地方之后，指尖停留的时间也越来越长，从进出的抽插变为顶按，逼得德拉科顾不上不断溢出的生理性泪水，只剩下大口喘息，扭着腰向后往哈利的手指上坐去，还差一点，就差一点——  
  
——该死的格莱芬多捏紧了他的阴茎根部。  
  
“哈嗯......！放、放开！”他的眼泪这下就真跟落雨似的了，气得抬起手肘就往对方的肋骨捶过去。要不是他下半身脱力，就差两条腿乱蹬了。  
  
“再一下，一下就好。”哈利握过他的手腕亲了一口，凑近他耳朵边的嗓音低沉而温柔——即使他当下正在做的事情恰恰相反——惹得德拉科一阵激灵，肩上皮肤的红色更深了一层，后穴也不自主地收缩，吸着对方的手指寻求那一丁点可怜的安慰。  
  
然而哈利不但没有对他的渴求有所回应，反而将手指也抽了出去。前面被紧紧钳制住，后面又得不到满足，德拉科想使出阿瓦达索命的心都有了。  
  
“你——”不管德拉科接下来要说的是什么，所有的语词都被突然抵住穴口的熟悉的热度给呛住了。后者还没等他放松就一口气长驱直入地顶了进来，硬生生撞在他最敏感的地方。原本握住他阴茎的手掌随之放松地撸动，带茧的拇指打着转抚过已经湿的一塌糊涂的顶端。德拉科吐出的气息被如风暴一般袭来的令人头晕目眩的高潮给打碎——他事后是不会承认的——又揉捏成了一句长长的带着哭腔的呻吟。  
  
浑身颤抖着吃下哈利尺寸算不上小的家伙，德拉科几乎要瘫软在床上。随着心跳节奏抽搐的后穴裹住对方，间断地被触碰到酸胀的那一点，德拉科由于敏感过头带来的些许不适而扭动，反倒是让体内的海绵体更涨大了一圈，叫他恨得牙痒痒。  
  
哈利掰过他湿漉漉的下巴捧住侧脸，就着他高潮的余韵贪婪地吻着，舔过上排虎牙，又含住舌头轻轻吮吸。德拉科半阖着发颤的眼皮，鼻尖对鼻尖感受着后脑勺轻轻挠着的手指。  
  
就凭还塞在里头精神奕奕的东西，德拉科敢用自己的屁股打赌，与他后背严丝合缝的大型犬绝对享受着自己今晚每一秒的失神，指不定还沾沾自喜幸灾乐祸。  
  
他刚刚是说了用自己的屁股打赌吗？他应当要说五只巧克力坩锅的。  
  
瞧，他已经给操傻了。  
  
饶过他嘴唇的哈利直起身扶住他的腰侧，紧接着毫不留情地晃起了腰。意识到这场性爱还远没有结束的德拉科拼命挣扎起来，徒劳无功地做着垂死抵抗：“唔......！你不要......太过分......！”  
  
将他推搡的手腕按过头顶，哈利揉捏着德拉科胸口，把鼻子埋进软乎的发尾里蹭，嗅着他身上充斥汗水却依然好闻的味道，语气里饱含不易察觉的笑意。  
  
“谁叫我也是甜牙齿呢。”  
  
  
  
  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 破特过生日当然就要吃点甜的！
> 
> 接下来肯定就是小龙被一遍又一遍地吃到天亮啦///^q^///
> 
> 其实是看到秃秃的FBI小探员装扮于是就忍不住，后脑勺的小羊羔卷太可爱了……！！！！
> 
> 以及下面宽衣解带花絮（别闹
> 
> 被薄薄的西裤阻碍的救世主屏气凝神，魔杖抵住包裹眼前挺翘圆润的西裤缝中间，大吼一声：“阿霍拉洞开！”
> 
> 只见两片布料嗤啦一声如摩西分海，露出了白花花的两瓣【BED END


End file.
